LOTM: Babysitting Misadventure P9/Transcript
(Diana is seen sitting in the throne at the underground base) Diana:.......... (Diana is seen looking confused) Diana:....This is....weird. (As Diana sits there, she notices Father Teragan and the hired muscle together waiting) Diana:..... (Suddenly Diana sees several robed people entering the room) Diana: Huh? Teragan: Ah, you've arrived. (The people gather in formation as Teragan approaches) Teragan: GREETINGS FOLLOWERS OF SHINING ANIMUS! TODAY! IS A JOYOUS DAY! Diana: The heck? Teragan: As all of you know: We of the Shining Animus are followers to the path of the new future! (The people cheer) Teragan: And you also know, we've been laughed at, humiliated, and even harmed for speaking the truth! Robed Man #1: I WAS THROWN IN THE DUNGEON FOR SPEAKING THE TRUTH!! Robed Woman #1: MY HUSBAND SMACKED ME WHEN I REVEALED THE TRUTH! Robed Man #2: WE'VE ALL SUFFERED FOR THE TRUTH!!! Teragan: Yesh, but now our suffering has paid off! (Teragan reveals a painting that shows people dying of starving) Teragan: Hundreds of years ago, our order foresaw the famine that plagueD the kingdom! Diana: *Gasp* (Teragan shows another picturing showing zombies) Tergan: We also foresaw the zombie invasion that the wizard created! Diana: H-Huh!? (Another picture shows the kingdom being destroyed) Teragan: And we have foresaw a tragedy that will hit the Kingdom! One that will destroy it and ALL who dwell in it! But... (The final picture is the one with Diana look alike) Teragan: Our Goddess! The one who will save us, she would protect all of us from the great destruction, and lead us ALL to a new age! Diana:.... Teragan: And she! Has finally arrived! (Teragan shows Diana to everyone) Diana:.......... Cultists:....... Diana:.... *Slowly waves* Hi? Cultist #3: IT IS HER!! Cultist #4: JUST AS THE PROPHECY FORETOLD!! Cultist #5: SHE'S AS RADIANT AS I ALWAYS IMAGINED!! Diana: *Thinking* What is going on....?? Teragan: Yes, it's her! The Goddess that will save us all! Cultist #7: I did expect her to be a bit....older though. (Suddenly everyone looks at the one who spoke) Teragan: You dare question what appearance our Goddess chooses!?! Cultist #7 ! N-NO! NO I WOULD NOW- Teragan: SEIZE THE NON-BELIEVER!!! (The other cultists grab the man) Cultist #7: NO BROTHERS NO!!! (The cultist brings the man up to the throne and forces him down in front of Diana who's even more scared and confused) Teragan: You have insulted our Goddess in front of your brothers and sister! You have dishonored us, and yourself! There is but ONE punishment befitting such blasphemy! (Teragan pulls out a sword) Teragan: Death! Cultist #7: !!!! Diana: !!! NO!!! (Teragan and the cult all looks in Diana in surprise) Diana: DON'T DO THAT!!! Teragan: B-But my lady! He spoke ill of you! Diana: HE was just confused was all! That's no reason to kill someone! Put that sword down! NOW!! Cultists:...... Teragan: Y-Yes my lady. Dear apologies. Cult #3: Our lady showed her mercy to all us! Cult #4: She truly loves ALL her children! (Diana looks at the cultist in front of her who's bowing) Cultist #7: T-Thank you! Thank you so much! I am truly not worthy for such mercy! Diana: H-Hey is okay its not- (The man shoots up) Cultist #7: I'll give you anything you want for your mercy! Diana: W-Whoa wait I- Teragan: Let us all show our Goddess tribute for blessing with the merciful act we have witness today! (The cultist all cheer at the Father's declaration) Diana:..... *Thinking* I wanna go home.... (Meanwhile with the Defenders) Alex: *Pacing around* ..... Erin: *Worried moan* Ruby: I-Is Cloe getting mad really this big of a deal? Erin: You have NOT heard dad's stories about her! Alex: She was one of the strongest members of her group! Erin: She was strong enough to over power dad back in the earliest stages when he gained the dragon armor! Alex: She overpowered DOZENS of Pure Shadows and defeated a powerful Shadow Captain by herself! Erin: And he was practically INVINCIBLE!!! Alex: Remember when he said that guy brought an entire starship down on them?! Erin: Exactly! Ruby: Oh man... Alex: Who even knows where Diana could be right now?! Erin: She could be on Sequin Land, or Earth Realm, or Remnant, or hell she could STILL be in the city, right now! Jordan: And I do NOT wanna find out she was Grimm food! Alex: *Groans* This is bad... Miles: Hey now, let's not worry too much. M-Maybe she's okay! Alex: We don't know that! Erin: Anything could have happened to her! Maisy: Can't you guys use the emitter to track her? SHe still has it with her. Miles: We can't. The chip that activates its tracker was a bit busted so I turned it off. Unless she opens a portal, we're blind. Maisy: Oh... Jakey: Well, maybe she'll open one sooner or later. Miles: Well until then, we're stuck. Alex: *Moan*.... (The heroes all sit worried. Meanwhile...........) Diana:... *Thinking* This is a BIT much.... (Diana is seen on her throne. Only now she's got a golden crown, necklaces, rings, gold coins, tons of food, and various other objects surrounding her) Teragan: Here it is my lady. Cultist #7: All of our treasures are yours! Diana: U-Um... T-Thank you..??? Teragan: OUR GODDESS ACCEPTS OUR TRIBUTE BROTHERS AND SISTERS!! (The cult all cheers again) Diana:... *Thinking* I need to think of a way to get away from them.... B-But how? (Diana looks around) Diana: *Thinking* I can't see the Emitter. Where did it go? Teragan: My dear lady! Diana: Hm? Teragan: Is there anything else you desire from us? Diana: O-Oh... U-Um.... I uh... Had a thing with me. Could you... Help me find it? Teragan: Our lady lost something my followers! We must help her find it! (The cult makes agreement noises) Teragan: Describe what you lost my lady! Diana: Uhhh, it's small, blue and grey, and glowing. Teragan: Anything else? Diana: It's made of metal! Teragan: Right! Let's get looking! (The Cultists get searching for the Emitter. The scene cuts back to the Defenders) Erin: *Hyperventilating* Jack: Easy Erin, easy. Erin: I can't Jack! I can't calm down! Jack: Erin- Erin: SHE'S PROBABLY HURT!! Jack: *Sigh* Slimer. Slimer: Yeah? Jack: Help me calm her down. Slimer: *GAsp* Can I? Jack: Yes. Slimer: All right! (Slimer runs up) Slimer: Hey Erin! Erin: Slimy please don't... Slimer: But you need to be calm! Erin: Slimer please I- (Slimer wraps herself around Erin) Erin: GAH SLIMY!! Slimer: Come on! Nothing Slimy's full body massage can't fix! Erin: Slimy! This is NOT the time for- (Slimer starts to use her slime to massage several parts of Erin's body) Erin: For..... Mmmm..... Slimer: There you go. Erin: *Happy sigh* Jack: Finally. Scott: Nice as it is that she's finally calmed down, this still doesn't solve our problem. Alex: Gah if only we had a hint or something! Anything that could give us a clue where she could have gone! Miles: Well, I DID detect a bit of strange activity somewhere. Alex: Where?? Miles: Andrion's Kingdom. Jake: Is that another world? Foxtrot: Oh yeah. See its- Alex: NO TIME FOR STORY FOXTROT! Come on! We gotta get to the Kingdom and get searching! (Miles activates a portal. The Defenders all rush in. Vivienne though looks over to see Erin standing there, while Slimer is wrapped around her) Vivienne: Erin? Erin: Y-You guys go. I- *Happy moan* I'll stay with Slimer. Slimer: Aww yeah. Just what I wanted. Vivienne: Alright, if you're sure. Erin: I'm sure. (Vivienne nods and enters the portal) Slimer: *Smile* Erin: Please don't get weird with this Slimy, that's all I ask. Slimer: Hmmmm... Erin: Slimy... Slimer: Will you let me rub your belly? Erin: Fine. Just.....*Sigh* Keep the massage up as well. Slimer: DEAL! (Erin sighs with relief as Slimer keeps massage her. All the while she adjusts herself and starts to rub Erin's belly) Slimer: Belly rubs! Erin: You are so weird. Slimer: And you're in my top 10! Erin: Hmm? Slimer: My top 10 favorite girls! Erin: W-What??? Slimer: Haven't I told you? Erin: N-No. You've been keeping a list?? Slimer: Yep! Girls who I think are nice, strong, beautiful, have amazing bodies, and who I want to kiss. (Slimer then moves at Erin's face and gives her a cheeky smile) Slimer: Guess who's currently number 1? Erin: Let me guess, is it me? Slimer: Yep! *Pokes Erin's nose* Boop! Erin: Heh. Slimer: I'm surprised you're so willing to do this Erin. Erin: Anything to de-stress at this point. Slimer: Well don't worry. I'll take away ALL that bad stress. (Slimer resumes massaging Erin's body) Erin: *Happy sigh* Slimer: That's it. Just relax. Slimy will take good care of you. Erin:... I should be more concerned by the way you said that... But I'm just gonna relax.... Slimer: You do that. Erin: I just hope the others find Diana in time... Slimer: Don't worry. They will. Erin: *Smile* (Slimer continues to massage Erin and rub her belly.) Slimer: Besides, I'm sure Diana's okay. She seems tough. Erin: Heh, yeah. (Erin smiles as she relaxes herself) TO BE CONTINUED...... Category:LOTM: Babysitting Misadventure Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:Spinoffs